


Unexpected Committments

by GottaHaveAName



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dating while pregnant, F/M, former abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottaHaveAName/pseuds/GottaHaveAName
Summary: Beverly Howard never married Jack Crusher.  Instead, he left when she told him of her pregnancy.  She meets Jean-Luc Picard and discovers what love can look like.  This is the story of soulmates who navigate the difficult terrain of past abuse, an unexpected pregnancy, and the fear of being judged and found wanting.





	Unexpected Committments

Beverly rolled over in bed, facing away from her boyfriend.  Her eyes flew open a moment later as heat flashed through her body followed quickly by the intense need to vomit. 

She threw back the covers and raced across their suite, barely making it to the stool before emptying the meager contents left after ten hours of digestion.  She rinsed her mouth and sat heavily on the side of the tub. 

“Are you ok?”  Jack stood in the door, clad only in his baggy sleep pants.

“I’m not sure.  Can you bring me my tricorder?”

“Sure.”  He left and she took in another steadying breath.  Her mind raced through symptoms and illnesses that she’d been exposed to, yet one memory kept interrupting her.  She took the tricorder from her boyfriend and scanned herself, unsure she wanted to know the answer. 

They had discussed children and he’d been slightly less than enthusiastic.  She sighed heavily as the equipment beeped with a reply.

“Morning sickness.”  She turned tearful eyes towards the man who was probably going to be furious. “I’m pregnant.”

“Shit.”  Jack hit the wall next to him.  “Haven’t you been on birth-control?”

“Yes.”  She nodded.  “So have you.”

“Then why…?”

“It sometimes fails.”

“It sometimes fails.”  He glared at her, mocking her words.  “Mine’s never failed before.”

“Jack…”

“Don’t.”  He held up his hand.  “I told you when we talked about kids that I didn’t want any.  I was serious.” He gave her a disgusted glare.  “Probably not mine, anyway.”

“Jack!”

“Oh, don’t act so innocent.”   

“So what should we do?”

Jack shrugged.  “Not my problem.”  He left the bathroom, dressed, and left their quarters without another word.  He would never return.

######

Beverly sat sipping a cup of tea, trying to decide what to do.  Keeping the baby was one option, but so was abortion and adoption. 

“You’re deep in thought.”  Kate Pulaski sat down across from her newest doctor.  “Anything you care to share?”

“I’m pregnant.”  Saying the words seemed to make it more real than it had been moments before. 

“Congratulations!” 

“I’m not sure…”  Beverly looked away, her face red with embarrassment.  “Jack accused me of sleeping around at first, and then he sent me a COMM stating that I had tried trapping him.”  She rolled her eyes.  “He’s a trouble-making ensign nearly twice my age that you tried to warn me away from.  Why on earth would I try to trap him?”

“You didn’t.”  Kate reached across and held her hand gently.  “What options are you considering, and how can I help?”

“Keep the baby and be a single mother, abortion, and adoption.”

“Those are all tough decisions.”  Kate smiled.  “How about we go to my office and you can talk everything out without worrying about what people around you think?”

“That’d be good.”  Bev nodded nervously.  She was a doctor with an unplanned pregnancy.  It was rather humiliating.

Beverly stood and followed Kate into her private office.

“Now.”  Kate sat, motioning for Bev to do the same.  “Tell me how you feel about this baby.”

“I’m confused.”

“What’s got you confused.”  Kate smiled patiently.  “Birth control sometimes fails.  Sperm meets egg and baby happens.”

“I don’t know how I feel about them.”

“Well, you’re not calling it “it”.  That tells me you’re feeling something for it.”

“Maybe.”  Beverly sat back and crossed her arms protectively over her midriff.  Kate smiled.  She had a feeling she’d be asking to be an honorary aunt before all was said and done, for as much as Beverly Howard “wasn’t sure” about this baby, she sure was being protective.

#####

Jean-Luc stood in the lobby of Starfleet Medical sickbay, hoping to hear news of his friend. He'd brought the man in the night before following a climbing accident, and had been summarily dismissed by none other than his old school classmate, Kate Pulaski.

 _Odd, how I didn't like her then, either._ He snickered at their ongoing rivalry, despite having been out of each other’s circles for years.  They really didn’t dislike one another, but were so similar that they often clashed. _How many times have we called each other bull-headed?_

"Are you here to see Walker Keel?"  A pretty redhead entered the room and walked in his direction. "Dr. Pulaski said you'd be in. I wasn't sure I believed her, but she's rarely wrong."

"Yes, I am, and what did she have to say?" Picard smiled disarmingly. The young doctor blushed. "Out with it. Believe me, I know Kate. No doubt it was amusingly caustic."

"She said that a balding man about my height would be in as soon as visit hours started and stand here huffing until someone came to get him."

"I have been huffing, haven't I?" Jean-Luc shook his head. "I'll have to remember to needle her about that later. Describing me as balding."

"I'm sorry, sir." Beverly bit her lip, wondering if the man was actually as upset as he sounded, or if he had the same dry wit her supervisor did.

"I'm not mad." He motioned with his hand. "Lead on, Dr...?"

"Dr. Beverly Howard."

"You must have just graduated?"

"Yes." Beverly nodded. "I'm on my first assignment."

Jean-Luc took in her radiant appearance and obvious baby bump.  She was far too thin for her abdomen to be anything but a baby.  "I trust your partner is proud of you. It's quite an accomplishment to finish courses while expecting, I'm told. Kate was quite vocal about the difficulty, anyway."

Beverly felt her cheeks flame. "Um, thank you."  She pointed to a door and hurried off.

"Was it something I said?" He called after her, but she didn't stop to answer.

Jean-Luc opened the door she'd pointed to and went in. Walker sat reclined on his bed.

"Harassing my doctor, are you?"

"Not trying to, but I seem to have succeeded." Jean-Luc made a face. "I should probably apologize."

"Nah, give her a few minutes." Walker motioned to the chair next to his bed. "Got a story to tell you."

"From last night?" Picard rolled his eyes. Leave it to Walker to turn a medical emergency into an adventure.

 "Remember me telling you about that ensign who just doesn't seem to fit very well? He's always on report?"

"Jack Crusher, yes. You tried to get me to take him on."

"He's her ex."

"What?" Jean-Luc looked over at the door. "She dated him?"

"She's young." Walker shrugged. "Believe me, she's over him. He found out she was pregnant, and that was the last she saw of him until he showed up here last night. He left for work and never returned to their joint quarters."

"Can he be reprimanded?"

"For being an unconscionable ass? No. For the verbal assault I heard last night, yes."

Picard's eyes hardened. "Report."  He listened to Walker describe the verbal abuse he was witness to and his eyes hardened with anger.

######

“I'm sorry I upset you earlier." Jean-Luc stood at station Beverly Howard shared with her other newly-minted doctors.

"It's ok, Sir." She looked down for a second. "It hit a nerve is all. I'm sorry on my part to have overreacted."

“Please don’t call me Sir.”  He gave her a charming smile.  “I’m not on duty or in uniform and it will make one of the questions I’d like to ask you rather improper.”

“What do I call you, then?”

“Jean-Luc would be good for starters.”  He winked. 

“Jean-Luc it is then.”  She blushed prettily.  “Apology accepted.”

"All is well, then." He smiled and began to turn away. "Oh, I have two questions.  The first is, would you consider making a formal complaint against Ensign Crusher?"

"What can I complain about?"  She rolled her eyes.  “I can’t complain about him being a jerk.”

"Harassment, verbal abuse, speech unbecoming of an officer, abandonment, and stalking are good places to start." He watched with dismay as she put her head in her hands, seeming to hide from him.

"Great." He could hear her mutter, "I meet a nice guy and he sees me as a project.”

"Do not think that for a moment." Jean-Luc could only imagine the emotional abuse Jack Crusher had put her through. "You are strong, courageous, and intelligent. Take what help is offered. You're being abused, Doctor." Jean-Luc took a deep breath and relaxed a little. "You're a beautiful young woman who deserves far more in life than worrying about the next time her ex decides to attack."

“Are you bothering my new doctors, Captain?”  Kate Pulaski stood behind him, with her hands on her hips.  “You are just as blustering and bothersome as you were as a cadet.”

“No different than you were.”  The two mock-glared at each other before smiling.  “It’s good to see you, Kate.”

“Likewise, Jean-Luc.”  She nodded to Beverly, who moved away a little bit.  “If you don’t mind, she’s had a hard enough time without you trying to put the fear of God into her.”

“If you won’t let me put the fear of God into her, will you let me ask her to tea?”  He looked back at Beverly.  “That was my second question.  Would you join me for tea?”

“I’ll allow that, provided she’s home by 9.” 

“You always were the motherly type.”  Jean-Luc leaned forward and kissed her cheek.  “Tell your family I said hello.”

“I’ll do that.”  Kate nodded meaningfully towards Beverly.  “If you’re going to ask her out, you better do it, and not as an aside in a conversation with her boss.”  Kate cleared her throat as Jean-Luc moved to turn back towards the young doctor.  “I realize this warning won’t really be needed with you, but she’s a special young lady.  You hurt her, and you’ll have everyone in this sickbay on your bad side.”

“Warning heeded.”  Picard nodded.  “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to try to gain a girlfriend.”

#####

Beverly Howard stepped out of the shower and began to panic.  She wrapped herself in a towel and put a call through to her friend and supervisor, Kate Pulaski.

“Pulaski here.”

“Kate!” Beverly blurted out her concerns.  “What am I doing?  This guy pities me.  He doesn’t want to date me.  Is there a good way to back out now?  I don’t know…”

“Beverly!”  Kate’s eyes widened as she listened to the young woman’s meltdown.  “Beverly, breathe with me.”  She began to breathe in loudly, making sure the young doctor could follow her breaths.  She echoed the breaths with her hands.  Once Beverly was calmer, Kate began to remove her concerns.

“Kate…”

“Shh.”  Pulaski held up her hand for quiet.  “He doesn’t pity you.  Believe me, Jean-Luc Picard does not make it a habit to ask people he pities out on dates.  He also doesn’t do what he doesn’t want to do.  There’s a reason he’s the youngest Starfleet captain, and it’s not from having a weak will.”

“But what about the baby?”  Kate rolled her eyes.

“What _about_ the baby?”

“I don’t want him to think I’m looking for a baby-daddy.”

“He doesn’t think that, Beverly.  He asked you out, remember?”  Beverly nodded and tried to keep herself calm.  “What time will he be there?”  Beverly looked over at the chronometer.

“Seven o’clock.  One hour.”

“Ok.  You’ve got plenty of time.”  Kate smiled encouragingly.  “Make yourself as beautiful as I know you can be.  Forget Jack, forget the ugliness at the hospital, and forget the charges you pressed.  You’ve got a good man taking you to dinner tonight.  Enjoy it.”

“He’s not going to be a repeat of Jack, will he?”

“Dearheart, I tried to warn you away from Jack.  Believe me, if Jean-Luc was Jack the Second, I’d have locked you in your quarters rather than let him flirt with you shamelessly and ask you out.”

“Did you really give him a curfew for me tonight?”  Bev’s eyes twinkled. 

“You bet.”  Kate had indeed had a stern talk with her friend following Beverly’s decision to press charges against Jack and her subsequent panic.  “He knows that he can come in for coffee or tea, but you need to be home and able to put your feet up by midnight.  Doctor’s orders.”

#####

Jean-Luc Picard was having a wonderful time.  Beverly was well-versed in many of the topics he enjoyed and kept up with him in conversation.  She’d chosen a lovely green dress that accented her body in all the right ways and brought out the color of her eyes.  When he’d asked her to dance, she was light and graceful despite her pregnancy. 

“A penny for your thoughts.”  She touched his hand gently. 

“I was just thinking of how much I’m enjoying tonight.”  He smiled at her.  “I don’t want to wear you out, especially since Kate informed me of the difficulty you had this afternoon, but…” he shrugged.

“But you’re not ready to say goodnight yet.”

“No.”  His bashful smile warmed her heart and sent a shiver through her. 

“What should we do, then?  It’s still a little early.”

“I saw a coffee shop along the way.  We could go there.”

“If we’re going to do coffee or tea, why not just go to my apartment?”

Jean-Luc looked at her for a moment and then nodded. The couple chatted as they took a leisurely stroll along the edge of a park. Jean-Luc reached for her hand and linked it over his arm, resting his hand on hers.

“When are you due?”

“Six months. I’m four months, and while everyone likes to say “nine months”, that last month has to happen. I’m sorry, I’m rambling.” Beverly blushed. “He’s unplanned.”

“It’s my understanding that even the most “planned” child is still a bit of a surprise.” They walked a few more steps. “Have you chosen a name?”

“I’m considering the names of Wesley or Andrew.”

“Those are nice names.”

“Thank you.” Beverly looked uncomfortable for a moment. “I never thought I’d find myself dating anyone right now. It feels strange to discuss something so private with someone I only just met. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to answer any questions you aren’t ready to answer.” Jean-Luc patted the hand he held. “You’ve been through an upsetting and difficult experience. It’s natural and expected that you will want privacy and control. And I respect that. But, if we continue to date, I hope you’ll allow me into your son’s life as his father. But first, I think we need to get to know each other better.”

“How much better?” Beverly turned and started walking again, feeling as if they were treading into deeper water than she’d been prepared for. _But then_ , she supposed, _the dating landscape changes when there is a child involved._

Jean-Luc halted their progress again, this time leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to her lips. Beverly nearly moaned from the contact. She'd heard the phrase "you'll know" combined with a wink and nudge. She finally understood.   
  
"Jean-Luc..." Her eyes pooled with tears as she thought about the mess that was her life and trying to bring this man into it.   
  
"It's ok." He kissed her forehead before drawing her close and wrapping her in a safe embrace. "I'll wait." Her fingers tightened in his shirt, and she pressed herself to him a little more firmly. He simply sighed and tightened his hold.   
  
######  
  
"Spill." Kate Pulaski slid into the seat next to Beverly at her station the next morning.  
  
"Oh, my God." Beverly's cheeks blazed red as she held her palms against them. "Can any man really be this perfect?"  
  
"Tell me everything." Kate grinned and sat back, thrilled for her friend.   
  
"...then when I woke up, I realized he'd carried me to bed." Beverly felt her cheeks flame again. "We were both still dressed, except for our shoes and socks, but he was letting me use him as a pillow. I asked him why he was there, and he said I'd asked him to stay."  
  
"What next?"   
  
"He's making me dinner. I don't know what. It's a surprise." Beverly reached over and grasped Kate's hand. "I had no idea it could feel so good to be with the right person."   
  
"You still haven't been *with* him, have you?"   
  
"No." Beverly grinned. "We've kissed, but that's all. Kate..." She wiped happy tears from her eyes. "I think I'm falling in love."  
  
"Lovely, I think you fell in completely."  
  
#####  
  
Jean-Luc sat across from his friend, grinning like a fool.   
  
"Walker, I've found forever."   
  
They both remembered clearly the day Walker's mother had reminisced about meeting her husband. She'd gotten a wistful look on her face and talked of eternity. As the teenage boys they had been, they jokingly referred to her sentiment as "finding forever" and spoke of how it didn't exist.   
  
Walker needed no further explanation.  
  
#####

 

“Are you sure you want to spend this much time with me?”  Jean-Luc smiled at his girlfriend.  He’d come to her house every night for dinner since their first date.  Each evening was filled with long conversations about nothing important, a few sessions of kissing on the sofa, and more than one slow waltz around her kitchen.

 

“I wish I had more time.”  She sighed and leaned on his shoulder.  Her lips were swollen from their most recent foray into a more physical relationship. 

 

“Tomorrow night, let’s stay at my place.”  He leaned forward and picked their cups of tea back up, handing hers to her before sipping his own.  “Pack a bag.”

 

####

 

Beverly had a knack for finding cheap yet amusing sources of entertainment. 

 

"Why are we doing this again?" Jean-Luc stood next to his girlfriend at a cartoonist's studio.   
  
"It'll be fun." She grinned and tugged his hand.   
  
Forty minutes later, they walked out with a cartoon rendition of themselves. Jean-Luc was a little disgruntled at how large the artist had made Beverly's belly, but she loved it.   
  
"We'll laugh about this later. Trust me."  
  
"You're laughing now." He quirked an eyebrow at her, wondering why this was alright, yet she'd burst into tears earlier that day upon finding that her favorite sun dress no longer fit because of her ever-growing abdomen.  
  
He decided it was safer to not ask and followed her to her usual ice cream dealer. He'd not realized how much of a sweet tooth she had... Or maybe it was the pregnancy. It was another thing to not ask about.

######

 

“Jean-Luc!”  Beverly’s eyes lit up as she stood at his kitchen counter.

 

“What, love?”

 

“Give me your hand, quick!”  He held out his hand, and she pressed it tightly to her belly.  “He’s moving.”  Her voice filled with wonder.  “Kate said he’d start moving enough for us to feel soon.  There he is.”  She moved his hand to another location, and he felt another tiny push against his palm. 

 

A wide smile broke out on his face as he brought up his other hand to hopefully feel more of the baby’s movements.  They stood in rapt attention, staring down at her belly, exchanging excited smiles and comments on the location, strength, and frequency of his movements.  When the movements came to a halt, Beverly’s eyes filled with happy tears. 

 

“I’m so glad you got to feel him with me.” 

 

Jean-Luc leaned forward and kissed her gently, his hands never straying from her womb.  “Thank you for sharing him with me.” 

 

Once dinner was over and they had retired to the couch, she grasped his hand twice more, helping him track the baby’s movements.  Later that night in bed, he spooned comfortably behind her, his hand on her stomach.  She rested her hand on his, both smiling as the little one gave a final thump before falling asleep. 

 

“He’s gone quiet.”  Jean-Luc whispered into her hair. 

 

“I think he’s sleeping.”  She turned her head to him, and he met her in a languid kiss. 

 

###  
  
Three days later, Jean-Luc brought Beverly lunch. He'd been out with Walker and remembered her craving for a slice of cream berry pie. He'd never cared for the confection, but she had stopped in the middle of a sentence, tilted her head to the side, and announced her desire for a slice. He'd proceeded to spend the next hour trying to find a restaurant that carried it or a recipe for her replicator.   
  
"Here you are, my love." He opened the top to the case and presented her with a fork.   
  
"Oh, my Lord." He watched with amusement as she practically made love to the fork as she slowly devoured her dessert. "Thank you." She smiled up at him and he wiped a small bit of pie from the corner of her mouth.   
  
"You're welcome." He gave her a chaste kiss and began cleaning up the packaging. "I bought the entire pie." He grinned.  "That way we can get it programmed in for you."  
  
"You lovely, lovely man." She sat back, but suddenly sat forward and grasped his hand. "Here!" She placed his hand on her belly, and he could feel a slight kick. Moments later, a harder hit jolted on his palm, and he grinned. The baby liked the pie.  
  
######

 

Beverly lay with Jean-Luc partially covering her body. His tongue dueled with hers as she moved a leg to allow him greater access. He ground against her... And she froze.   
  
"Bev?" Jean-Luc pulled back a bit, concern evident in his voice. "Are you alright?"   
  
"We...." She gasped for air, and he got on his knees, moving around the bed until he was settled behind her. He leaned her back into his chest and held her.   
  
"Talk it out, my love."   
  
"We can't do this."   
  
"Ok, we won't yet." He pressed a kiss to her hair. "Are you sore?" She shook her head, trying to settle her breathing. "Your heart is racing." He ran his hand down her chest, resting his fingers over her hammering heart. "This can't be good for the baby."   
  
"Sex is what got me into this mess in the first place."  
  
"True, but you can hardly get pregnant again."  
  
"I hate him." Beverly's voice shook and she hid her face in her hands. "I'm stuck with him in my life forever because I decided to keep the baby."  
  
"Do you want this baby?"  
  
"Yes." Beverly nodded. "I do. I just don't want Jack."  
  
"So don't put his name on the birth certificate." Jean-Luc kissed her fingers. "You don't have to list a father."  
  
"Ok." She didn't sound entirely convinced, but it was enough for now.   
  
"I think we should talk about boundaries." Jean-Luc sighed. "I'd love to make love to you, but I'm not about to push you or make you feel as if sex is expected. There are a thousand ways to show my love without sex."   
  
"I want to go slow.  At least the sex part. I like the time we're spending together. I definitely like sleeping with you. Sleeping." She chuckled nervously. "Is that ok?"  
  
"It is." Picard nodded. "Are you willing to talk about why you're so leery of a more physical relationship?"   
  
"Jack changed after we started sleeping together." She shivered and he held her closer. "He became more possessive. He demanded it a lot of times, and I don't know, I feel like having sex too soon will..." She shrugged.  
  
"Will make me behave as he did."  
  
"Yes, and one part of me knows that's unfair. You're not him."  
  
"But the hurt part of you doesn't want to be hurt anymore."  
  
"No." Her voice was so quiet Jean-Luc could barely hear her, despite being inches away.   
  
"Then we'll wait until you're ready." He rested his hands on her bump, rubbing gently. "Is this ok?"   
  
"Yes." She linked her fingers with his, guiding his hands to places she felt comfortable being touched.   
  
When she finished her "tour", he asked if they could change positions.   
  
"Ye-es." She answered hesitantly.   
  
"Nothing you're not comfortable with." He pressed a tender kiss to her lips. "My body is yours." He took her hand and ran it down his chest. "If you hit a sensitive spot, I'll let you know."   
  
Beverly took her time exploring the expanse of his chest. Her nails scraped over his nipples, and he groaned. She traced the pads of her fingers over the spaces where his hip bones began to narrow into his groin.   
  
"Beverly." He moaned out her name, keeping himself from moving his hips against hers by a barely maintained force of will. "Oh, my God." His hand went to cover his face, but still he didn't touch her.   
  
She pressed a kiss to his collarbone, and his body jerked. She laved down his chest with her tongue, and he feared he'd embarrass himself. By the time she nipped at his stomach, a damp spot was soaking through his shorts as he began leaking his arousal. Her hand passed over his groin, and he felt his body tense. She leaned her cheek against his thigh as she lightly rubbed his arousal. He pressed her hand to him firmly once but then let go with an apology for interrupting her.  She bit him gently below his navel after she accepted his apology.

                          

“Beverly, I don’t want you to stop if you don’t want to, but if you keep going, I might…”  He gasped as she gently squeezed his testicles.  His eyes flew open as she lowered the front of his underwear and drew him out.  Her hand slid up and down his shaft several times as he panted, their eyes locked in a steady gaze.

 

“Beverly, I’m going to…” His last word was lost in a cry of pleasure. She watched his orgasm with fascination and desire.  
  
His fingers knotted in the sheets as he threw his head back. Her name sounded as a breathy cry from his lips as she stared at him in wonder. So little had aroused him so much. Was this what love was like? She moved and was shocked at the wetness between her own legs. Never had she been this aroused with Jack.   
  
Still, the desire to not be hurt won out and she crawled into his embrace, trading open mouthed kisses as he returned from ecstasy.  
  
#####

 

Beverly looked at her boyfriend, slightly confused about the bag he’d handed her. She peeked inside. "What's with the dress? I own lots of dresses already."

“Yes, you do.”  He turned and looked at her. “I saw this today in a shop window, and after I pictured you in this dress, I couldn't get the thought of you in this dress out of my mind...so I went back and bought it. I'm sorry. But....would you at least try it on? If you don’t like it, we can return it for something you like better." Jean-Luc cringed, slightly worried that he had done something wrong.

Beverly laughed and rolled her eyes but went into her room and began changing into the dress, talking to Jean-Luc through the doorway.

"So is this dress for anything special?"

"I thought we might go out to dinner with some of my friends tonight, if you're up to it."

"Who will be there?"

"Just a few. My friends Marta and Corey...you remember when I called Marta to hassle her about her fortieth birthday?"

"I've been wanting to meet her.  Anyone who can dish that much crap back at you is handy to know! Is Walker coming?"

"Hm.  Maybe introducing the two of you isn’t in my best interests.”  Beverly laughed.

Jean-Luc came in and sat on the bed, watching her with unmasked desire. The copper colored dress hung from her shoulders in a way that accented her bulge, and she turned to face him with a smile on her face.  He rose and came over to her, nipping lightly at her neck before he zipped the back and hooking the single hook that would ensure the zipper didn’t slip.

"So what do you think?"

"It's a gorgeous dress." Jean-Luc wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled her neck.

"It's the lady in the dress. You look amazing. Do you want to keep it?"

Beverly studied herself in the mirror, with Jean-Luc still holding her in her arms and she smiled. "Yeah, I think so."

“I suppose this means I need to get dressed now.”  Jean-Luc made no attempt to move away.  He buried his nose in her neck.  “Think they’ll care if we’re a little late?”

Beverly laughed.  “I’m not getting undressed again.”

“Well, that shoots that idea.”  Picard chuckled and backed away slightly, cradling the baby before moving towards the closet.  “I hung my suit in here earlier.  I hope you don’t mind.”

“No, we probably should have more clothing at each other’s places than we do.”  Beverly walked to her vanity and sat to do her makeup and put on some earrings. “What do you think of these?” 

“Delightful.”  He tucked his shirt in as he watched her finish getting ready.  By the time he’d finished dressing, she was ready to go. 

“Jean-Luc.”  She suddenly paled and reached out for him. 

“What’s wrong?”  He rushed over and put his hand on her, hoping he’d not feel cramping.

“I can’t meet your friends.”  Her voice was shaking as much as her hand.

“Why not?”  He ran through scenarios in his head.  Had she treated one of them besides Walker and just recognized the name?

“I’m pregnant.”  He looked at her, completely confused. 

“Yes?”

“It’s not your baby.”  He had to strain to hear her.

“Not my baby?”  Jean-Luc looked at her oddly.  “Come on, Sweetheart.”  He led her to the couch and sat with her in his lap.  He held her close and let her cry for a bit while he gathered his thoughts. 

“This little guy right here?”  He placed his hand on her belly and smiled when he received a hard thump in response.  “He knows my voice.  You’ve even told me that he settles down at night when I talk to him.”  Beverly nodded.  “I don’t care who donated his genetic material.”  Beverly let out a sob as he continued speaking gently.  “He’s my son.  I don’t bring my pregnant girlfriend what she craves at work.”

“Yes, you do.”  She sobbed out her words, her emotions rendering them barely discernable.

“No, I bring things to the mother of my child who just happens to be my girlfriend right now instead of my wife.”  He stopped speaking for a moment, hoping his words would make it through the fog of her sorrow.

“Wife?”  Her crying lessened and she whispered her question almost into his ear. 

“I don’t know if you’d even want to marry me.  I’m older, set in my ways, I’ll have to be gone, sometimes for weeks at a time on missions.  You may not be happy married to me.”

“Ask me sometime.”

“I will.”  He kissed her soundly, his hand never leaving her abdomen.   “Are you still up for dinner?”

“I’m a mess.”     

“You’re pregnant.”  He smirked.  “Lots of things get excused for hormones.”

“Not funny.”  She groused at him despite the smile that threatened her features.

They sat quietly for several more minutes before he asked her again if she was up for dinner.

“I think so.”  He kissed her cheek.

“It’s ok to tell me if you’re not up for it.  We can stay home if you’d rather.”

“I want to meet your friends.”

“Will you tell me if you get too tired?”

“Will you not worry all night?”

“Probably not.”  He grinned.  “My girlfriend said she may agree to marry me one of these days.  Between that and a baby, I’m kinda wound up.”

“What did I do to deserve you?”  Beverly tapped his nose.

“I don’t know, but I must have done something pretty damned good, because you’re perfect.”

“You’re full of crap.”  She laughed at him and his silliness before getting up to fix her hair and makeup. 

“Ready?”  He came up behind her as she sat at her vanity, looking for any leftover messes in her reflection.

“I think so.” 

“Good.”  He bent and ran his tongue along her neck where her hair had been.  “I like your hair this way.”

“It’s just a bun.” 

“It’s sexy.”

“You think anything is sexy.”

“When it comes to you, yes.” 

Beverly rolled her eyes and stood.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned on his shoulder.  “What do we do if Walker tells them Jack’s the father?”

“I can’t see why he would, but if he does, then I’ll tell them that he’s full of shit.”  He backed up while still keeping his hands on her hips.  “We need to go.” 

“I’m ready.”  They walked to the door with her hand linked through his arm.

A short transport ride later found Jean-Luc with his arm wrapped around Beverly as he introduced her to his friends.  Walker shared a glance with Jean-Luc, who pointed to himself surreptitiously.  Walker nodded.  He grinned later as he assured their friend Cory that yes, Jean-Luc Picard really was settling down, and yes, he really was going to be a father soon, and yes, Beverly was perfect for him.

######

Beverly lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Jean-Luc had gone home for the night, and she found herself lonely. They'd only been dating for three and a half months, yet it seemed as if he'd always been a part of her life. If she let herself, she could almost forget Jack and the mess with him and pretend her baby was Jean-Luc's.   
  
A tear rolled down her cheek as she flipped to her side and wrapped her arms around herself. Wesley kicked her ribs hard, letting her know that he wasn’t happy with her position.  She rolled back to her back and rubbed him.   
  
"You’re not making this night easier, son.”  A tear leaked down her cheek.  Despite his constant reassurances that he loved her and would assume responsibility of her son when he was born, the nagging fear that he’d leave crept over her once more.  “Stupid early meetings.”  She fell into an uneasy sleep filled with dreams of him leaving.  
  
During one of her restless times of sleep, she jerked awake to a noise in her living room. She bolted upright in bed and hit her communicator, hoping to place a call to Jean-Luc.   
  
She scrunched her nose in confusion when the answering beep came from outside her bedroom door.   
  
"Jean-Luc?"  
  
"I'm sorry to wake you."  
  
"You didn't." She yawned. "I've had trouble sleeping." Beverly paused. "Why are you here?"  
  
Jean-Luc spoke as he peeled off his shoes.   
  
"You see, I'm in love with this beautiful lady and I missed her. I was wondering if she was having trouble sleeping as well. That would be a problem, because she and our baby need the rest." He smiled in the moonlight that barely let her see his face. "I came to check on you."   
  
"Just come to bed already." Beverly tossed the covers back, giving him ample room to crawl in.   
  
"Yes, Dear." He lay down and pressed himself to her side.  
  
"Needed to check on us, huh?"   
  
"Yes." He ran his hand over her body, brushing her breast lightly before his hand settled low on the baby. "I think we should just plan on spending nights together."  
  
"Worry-wart."  
  
"Hm. You weren't sleeping, either."  
  
"Never correct a pregnant woman." Beverly snickered and pinched his arm.   
  
"My deepest apologies." Jean-Luc smiled into the darkness.

 

“What about your meeting?”

 

“I was being stupid.  Alarm is set.  If I’m late, Admiral Quinn will just have to be patient.”  He yawned.  “I’m sorry I left.”

 

“We don’t live together.”  Beverly linked her fingers together.  “It made sense at the time.”

 

“No, it really didn’t.”  Jean-Luc didn’t want to admit that he’d left Beverly’s apartment and had gone home to stare at his quiet walls. He’d gone to bed missing her and had been unable to sleep.  His reasons for going to his apartment dissipated until he couldn’t even remember them.    
  
The couple relaxed into one another, slowly falling into the deep sleep that had been denied them earlier.   
  
####

 

“What time is your appointment?”  Jean-Luc helped Beverly tie her shoes.

 

“It’s at 3, and I can do that, Jean-Luc.  I’m not that large yet.”

 

“I know.”  He patted her calf.  “I just like to feel useful.”

 

“I’ll remember you said that when Wesley needs his diaper changed at 2 am.”

  
Beverly had asked Jean-Luc to go to her ultrasound appointment, and he stood at her side, staring in wonder at the tiny body filling the screen.   
  
"Here, Dad." The technician moved the wand around a little bit. Here's a clearer view. Mom's gotten to see this already."   
  
Beverly bit her lip, wondering if Jean-Luc would correct the man, but instead he only asked if the baby was still developing on schedule.   
  
"Yep." The technician smiled. "You should be welcoming this little guy in about ten weeks."   
  
Jean-Luc raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back. There was no need to correct the man. He hoped she understood.  Beverly lay on the table smiling up at Jean-Luc as he stared in wonder at the screen.  The technician let them look for a few more minutes.

 

“Oh, look, he’s waving.”  The technician pressed a button and the image saved.  “We’ll get one or two more, and then we’ll send you over for your check with the OB.”

 

“Thanks.”  Three more screenshots later found Jean-Luc helping to wipe the lubricant from Beverly’s belly as the tech printed them off. 

 

“He’s perfect.”  Jean-Luc kissed her soundly before helping her pull her loose-fitting shirt down from where it had been bunched beneath her breasts.

 

######

 

"Jean-Luc" Kate Pulaski stood in the doorway to her office. "A moment if you would."   
  
She'd watched the growing and surprisingly solid relationship blooming between her friends. Beverly was growing rounder by the day, and Picard behaved every bit the expectant and proud father. She’d wanted to talk to him, and it was as simple as waiting for him to deliver some craving-induced treat request.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Jean-Luc sat in the chair she offered.   
  
"Not to be indelicate, but are you versed in the rules of intimacy during the late stages of pregnancy?"   
  
Jean-Luc felt his face flame. "No?"  
  
"She's going to be entering a time very quickly when semen or an orgasm can bring about labor.  A climax is typically safe, but you do need to be sure…”  She watched as his face paled.  “This is something we'd have normally covered in an earlier appointment..."  
  
"But since I missed those." Picard leaned back. "I intended to propose this weekend, and somewhat expect the moment to become...heated. What is safe for both her and the baby?"

Jean-Luc sat with rapt attention as he listened to his old school friend talk to him frankly about sexual intercourse, pregnancy, labor, and what he could expect after.  
  
#####

Jean-Luc would be lying if he said he didn't already live for moments like this.   
  
Beverly lay in his arms, sound asleep. He’d intended on proposing that evening, but she'd been grouching about everything that had happened in the day, and he could think of no way to sooth her wounded self-esteem but to show her he loved her. They'd not yet gotten to the point of sex, but they still shared a lot of romance anyway. Today was one of those "romantic, sexless" days he tried to explain to his friend Walker, who just couldn't seem to understand the appeal of falling in love without the demands of a physical relationship.   
  
To Jean-Luc and Beverly, though, they were precious. He'd cajoled her into laying down with him for a nap, and she'd begrudgingly lain at his side, slowly letting the upset of the day ooze away. When she'd finally relaxed and fallen asleep, Jean-Luc had continued to hold her, marveling in the sensation of the baby rolling, kicking, and punching against his hands.   
  
He sighed and watched her as her eyelids moved in a dream, and wondered what world she visited. When she smiled slightly and shifted closer into his side, he stroked her face, hoping he was with her, wherever she was.  
  
"Love you." He pressed a kiss to her hair before falling asleep himself. When he woke, she was still asleep, her upper body propped slightly to help her.   
  
"Beverly, love, it's time to get up for dinner."  
  
"Hm." She moaned and rolled to her side, a position he knew wouldn't be comfortable for long.  
  
"Beverly, come on, sweetheart. You'll feel terrible later if you don't eat."   
  
She finally cracked her eyes and yawned.   
  
"I had such a good dream."  
  
"Yes?" He sat on the edge of the bed and toyed with her fingers.  He loved her sleepy dream-sharing sessions and hoped she never stopped them.

 

“It was just of us, having a day as a family.”  She lazily ran her hand down his chest and into his lap, barely brushing against his groin.  “Love you.” 

 

“Love you, too.”  He leaned down and met her in a kiss.  Her fingers explored him a bit, and he agreed that dinner could wait.

 

####

 

Beverly stood in her quarters. She'd not been back at all in over a week. A silly grin covered her face as she thought of the man responsible for her absence.   
  
"Bev?" Speak of the Devil, his voice rang out from her bedroom.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Is there anything else you want to bring?"   
  
"Are you sure you want me moving in?" She waddled over to the door, holding a hand at the base of her back. At eight months, she was feeling fat and unsure of everything.   
  
"Living together will make it easier on both of us." He crossed the space between them and placed his hands on her belly, smiling when Wesley kicked at his hand. "Especially you." He kissed her forehead.  "You need more stability than this constant moving and debating on where to sleep."

 

“Why did we choose your place again?”

 

“I’ve got a spare room that we’ve already turned into a nursery.”  He tapped her nose.  “As if you don’t remember, Miss “that’s the wrong shade of blue.” 

 

“I’m sorry.”  Her eyes filled with tears.  “I shouldn’t have…”

 

“I was only teasing, my love.”  He wiped her cheeks with his thumbs.  “This is our first baby.  You’re allowed to be picky on the color.”

 

“First baby?”  She giggled at him.  “You want me looking like this again?”

 

“Beautiful, sexy, and nurturing a new life?  Absolutely.”  
  
####  
  
Beverly stood in front of the full-length mirror in her new quarters with tears in her eyes.   
  
"What's wrong?" Her boyfriend came behind her and wrapped her in a hug.   
  
"I'm ugly." The man holding her fought the urge to roll his eyes. Kate had warned him that this was coming.   
  
"You're not ugly."  
  
"Yes, I am." Her voice held defiance, daring him to challenge her on her self-evaluation.   
  
"Tell me why you think you're ugly."   
  
"I'm fat."   
  
"This is all baby." He rubbed his hands over her abdomen. "Kate wants you to gain a few more pounds, remember?"   
  
"I'm already waddling."  
  
"You're already eight and a half months. Besides, you don't waddle." He smirked.  "Your hips sway in a most alluring way."  
  
"You're full of crap." Beverly smiled, however. She leaned back into him.  "These stretch marks are awful."  
  
"Kate said she can remove those with a dermal regenrator if you want, once you've given birth."  
  
"But they're still here."  
  
"They're temporary, and I'd be worried if you didn't grow enough to get them."   
  
"How can you be so calm about all of this?"   
  
"Calm? I'm excited that you're having my baby." He kissed the side of her head.   
  
"Yours? Aren't you forgetting Jack?" She started to move away, but he held her for another moment, hoping to make his point. He hoped he’d hidden his look of pain from her.   
  
"Not at all." He rested his head against hers and ran his hands over her belly once again.  “I know he’s not mine biologically, and I don’t know how to reassure you that I don’t care.”  He pressed a kiss to her hair. "Are you against adoption?"   
  
"No." Her voice was sullen.   
  
"Does adoption mean a child belongs to their parents, or are they forever the child of their original progenitors?"  
  
"They belong to their new parents." Her eyes began to lose the anxious look they'd held all day.   
  
"There we have it." She rested fully against him once again.  "I don't see anything unpleasant or displeasing about your body. I see a woman I love very much who is giving me a precious gift.  How can you ever think you're not beautiful?"   
  
"Are you going to adopt him?" Beverly met his gaze, her eyes once again holding a touch of anxiety.   
  
Jean-Luc frowned a bit. "I guess I'd hoped you'd put my name on his birth certificate."   
  
"That's really what you want?" Beverly laced her fingers with his.   
  
"Yes." He looked positively affronted. "Believe me, I've not been showing off the most recent ultrasound pictures of another man's child."   
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just feeling anxious."  
  
"It's understandable." He shrugged. "Jack hurt you deeply." He paused and kissed her shoulder. "But now I want you to stop worrying about how I feel and worry about my baby." He smiled. "What shall we have for dinner?"  
  
"What's that got to do with taking care of your baby?"   
  
"Food, nutrition, and putting on those five extra pounds Kate is hounding me about you needing."  He traced a light pattern on her belly.  “She’s scary when she goes into mama mode.”  
  
#####

“Walker, can we talk?” Jean-Luc strode into the office Walker was assigned while he was still ‘recovering’ from his accident.

“Uh, Sure. What’s up, Johnny?”

“It’s about Bev.” Walker eyed his friend.

“Don’t tell me you want to break up with her because I swear to you Johnny you better not break her heart!” Jean-Luc held up his hands.

“Woah, woah. Calm down, Walker. I don’t want to break up with her, I want to marry her.”

“Uh...so what do you need to talk to me about then?”

“Sometimes I don’t think she believes me that I want to be there for her and the baby – Wesley, she’s decided to name him Wesley – and I don’t know what else I can do?  Will putting a ring on her finger be enough? Or will she always harbor these feelings that I’m going to leave?” Jean-Luc slammed his hand on the desk, making Walker jump. “I don’t _care_ that Jack is the biological father. He can be the sperm donor, that’s fine. But we all know that being a father is more than just sperm....I mean, look at my relationship I had with my own father. He was my biological dad and didn’t want anything to do with me once I told him I wanted to join Starfleet....and I would never do that to my son.”

Walker grinned at his friend. “Your son?”

Jean-Luc nodded. “I told Beverly I’d like to be listed on his birth certificate as his father...and I want Wesley to have my name...and I want Beverly to wear my ring and be my wife.” Walker sat back in his chair and whistled.

“Wow, Johnny.”

“Yeah. So what do I do?”

“I don’t know if there’s anything you can do other than what you are doing. Keep reassuring her. I think Jack....I think he really messed her up. She won’t tell me much, because she’s afraid I’ll run and tell you, but I’ll tell you who probably does know...”

“Don’t say Kate. Please don’t say Kate.” Walker shrugged.

“Sorry, Johnny. I bet if you talk to Kate, she’ll have some insight for you.” Jean-Luc groaned.

“I hate when you’re right.”

####

Jean-Luc Picard knocked tentatively on Kate Pulaski’s office door.  He wasn’t even sure he was doing the right thing, but if he could help Bev and himself…

“Jean-Luc!”  Pulaski smiled and waved him in.  “You never just come to say hi, so I’m assuming this has something to do with your lady?”

“It does.”  Jean-Luc sat in the chair she motioned to and rubbed his hands together.

“Prevaricating physically.  This must be serious.”

“It is.”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “What did he do to her?”  Picard’s voice broke.  “I know she loves me, but why can’t she trust me?  What did I do, and how do I fix this?”

“Hold on, Sailor.  I think you should back up a bit.  Tell me what’s happening.”  Kate listened quietly as he spilled out Beverly’s fears.   When he finished, she leaned back and nodded.

“I’d say she’s actually handling everything like a champ.”  Jean-Luc’s eyes widened.  “Just hear me out.”  He nodded and kept quiet.  “Let me ask, do you know how he left?”

“No.  Only that he left after she told him she was pregnant, and that he’d shown up here the day Walker got hurt to harass her.”

“I won’t tell you everything, because that would be breaking a precious trust, but I’ll tell you some.”

“Ok.” 

“Jack is an abuser.  He has abused women before and I have no doubt he’ll do it again.”

“What?”  Jean-Luc stood up and paced in her office.  “Why hasn’t someone stopped him?”

“What would you have me do?  Beverly is the first woman to press charges, and her case has only made headway because she had so many witnesses.”

Kate watched as Jean-Luc hit the wall in front of him.  Pictures rattled, and he shook his fist. 

“Did you break it?” 

“I don’t think so.” 

“Jean-Luc, sit down.  You’re not giving me much confidence that I can tell you information without you hunting down Jack Crusher.  Let the law handle him.”

Picard sat, leaning forward with his head in his hands for a moment. 

“What can I do to help her?  Help us?  Kate, I want to marry her, I’m going to marry her if she says yes, and I’m going to raise my son….”  He broke off and looked away, fighting back tears.  “I love her so much it hurts.  How do I fix this?”

“I can’t give you easy answers, Jean-Luc.”  Kate passed him a tissue and he grudgingly took it. “But there is something I can tell you.”

“What?” 

“Beverly Howard is unquestionably and inarguably in love with this man who shows up when she calls about a craving she’s having, or who does the laundry while she’s taking a nap, or gives her chocolate because her doctor said she needed to gain some weight.”

Jean-Luc smiled softly.  “Those things are easy to do.”  He shrugged before grimacing.  “Her weight, and why she’s so afraid to put on as much as you want her to, is because of him, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”  Kate knew the answer would infuriate her friend.  He sat in quiet fury for a few minutes.

“I need to know how to help her.  A list of what I can do.”

“Keep doing what you’re doing.”

“It’s not enough.” 

“Believe me, it is.”  Kate smiled encouragingly.  “She had her appointment earlier today, and she’s gained two pounds.” 

“That’s good?”

“Jean-Luc, a month ago she was admitting to exercising when you weren’t home so that she could maintain her weight.  It’s why I talked to you.  So yes, it’s excellent that she’s gained the weight.  Despite everything, she trusts you enough to believe you want her to take care of herself and Wesley.”

“I think I want to kill Jack Crusher.”

“Don’t.”  Kate smirked.  “Just raise the baby he blessed you with to be totally different.”

“Indeed.”  Jean-Luc stood and shook Kate’s hand.  “Thanks for listening to me.”

“Not a problem.  I’m thrilled for the two of you.  She deserves someone who will cherish her, and I can’t think of anyone better than you.”

“Thanks.”  He blushed a bit.  “I’ll try to earn that compliment.”

“You don’t earn it. You just do it.”

Jean-Luc walked into his apartment slowly.  He and Beverly had planned on having the night in, for which he was grateful. 

“Hi.”  Beverly looked up from the book she’d been reading.  “Everything ok?  I figured you’d be here before me.”

“I’m fine.”  Jean-Luc did his best to shake off the feeling that he wanted to gather her close and never let anything bad happen to her again.  “How was your day?”  He sat next to her and tugged her into his lap.

“It was good. Long.” 

“One week until maternity leave?”

“Yes.  Five more work days, seven total.”  She bit his earlobe gently.  “What’s got you so melancholy tonight?”

“I heard some upsetting news today, and I’m still processing it.”  He kissed her and played with her fingers in the hand he held.  “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”  She took a deep breath.  “I, um, I have something I need to admit to you.”

“Yes?”  He could feel her tense.  He knew that no matter what, he’d forgive her. 

“I um, I wasn’t gaining weight because I was exercising.”  She turned red and then looked away.  He sat silently, unsure if he should say “I know” or not.  She began to wiggle as if she would stand, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

“Did you gain weight at this appointment?”

“Two pounds.  Well, almost.”  She still refused to meet his gaze.  “It was technically 1.85 pounds, but Kate said…”  Jean-Luc crashed his lips against hers.  

###  
  
The first time Beverly had experienced Braxton Hicks, she called Jean-Luc in tears as she headed to sickbay. That had been two months ago, and they had learned ways of getting the cramps to ease.  
  
Jean-Luc currently sat behind his girlfriend. His hands were splayed across her spasming abdomen as he massaged cream into the dry, itchy skin.   
  
"Hmm. That feels good." Beverly brought her left hand to Jean-Luc's head and pulled him forward slightly so she could kiss him. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." Jean-Luc bit her ear gently before moving to wrap she and Wesley in his embrace. His hands moved higher, brushing the base of her breasts, and she caught them. "I'm sorry." He pressed an apologetic kiss to her hair. "I should have asked if it was ok."   
  
"It's fine." Beverly rolled her hips slightly against him before taking his hands and guiding them gently under her rolled up shirt. He palmed her swollen breasts before lightly pinching her nipples.   
  
"How far can we go?" His voice fairly dripped with desire and she leaned into his embrace.   
  
"I'm worried about semen, climax, and labor."  
  
"There's a difference between climaxing and orgasming." Jean-Luc tweaked her nipples again. "Have you never orgasmed?"   
  
"I suppose not." She sounded crestfallen for a moment. “I didn’t know there was a difference.”  
  
"Hm." He pushed his hips into her lower back, letting her feel his arousal. "When we finally make love, I want to show you the difference."   
  
"I’m tired of being celibate." She spread her knees a little, moving one of his hands towards her sensitive, secret areas.  “I know Kate talked to you about what was safe.  Please.” He pressed his fingers against her, reveling in her satisfied moan.   
  
"Let me make it good for you." His breath was hot in her ear. She nodded, a little nervous, but filled with a trust for this man who loved her despite everything.   
  
Five minutes later found her lying on her back, her legs spread wide as Jean-Luc's fingers drove her to distraction. He stopped when he felt her channel begin to tighten involuntarily around his thrusting fingers.   
  
"I don't want to hurt you or Wesley."   
  
"Oh, gods. If an orgasm is better than that, you're going to kill me."   
  
"I promise to behave myself," his voice had grown rough. "Come take a shower with me?"   
  
She nodded and followed him into the bathroom. Her hands wandered his body under the spray. She watched in delighted fascination as he palmed his own erection.   
  
"See what you do to me?" He closed his eyes and slowly moved his hand. When he felt her fingers close over his, his eyes snapped open and he silently asked permission.   
  
With her hand joined with his, he brought himself to release. He grunted as his semen shot across the shower, splattering on her belly. Her eyes widened as she ran her fingers through the sticky substance. She hated to keep comparing the two, but Jack had never ejaculated with such force. Jean-Luc's knees wobbled and he leaned against the shower wall.   
  
He held a hand out to her, and she melted against him.   
  
"You're so beautiful." He breathed against her hair as he regained his strength. Her abdomen clenched again with another practice contraction, and he smiled lightly. "Come on. Let's get you to bed."

  
####  
  
Jean-Luc knelt before Beverly and removed her socks and shoes. She was scheduled to begin her maternity leave in four days, and found she couldn't wait. Each day seemed to get longer and harder.   
  
"Long day?"   
  
"You have no idea." She moaned as he began massaging her feet. "That feels so good." A few minutes later, she had slipped down a bit in the couch, and he rubbed her calves as well. "What did I do without you?"   
  
"You worried. A lot." Jean-Luc smiled at the relaxed look she'd taken on. He pressed a kiss to her insole. "Beverly?"  
  
"Yes? Oh, that feels good."   
  
"Will you marry me? I love you. I want to be a family with you." With tears in her eyes, she nodded as Jean-Luc slipped a ring he’d purchased two weeks after meeting her onto her finger and sealed their promise with a kiss.

 

####  
  
"Happy birthday." Jean-Luc woke to lips nibbling at his ear.   
  
"Good morning." He smiled and pulled her down next to him, as closely as her distended belly would allow. "How are you this morning?"   
  
"I'm great." She traced her hand along his chest. "Hungry, though." Jean-Luc chuckled. She was always hungry or suffering from indigestion. There was no midpoint anymore.   
  
"What would you like for breakfast?"   
  
"It's already made." She rose and he grinned as he watched her waddle out of the bedroom. He knew better than to tell her she had definitely begun waddling, but he loved it.   
  
Once he was to the table, they had a leisurely breakfast... before she attacked his nose with a large dollop of butter.   
  
"What the devil?" He wiped the greasy blob away with his hand and stared at her.  
  
"It's a tradition we always did for birthdays. For luck." She shrugged.   
  
He lowered his hand for a moment, watching her relax back into her chair after thinking she'd made him angry.  He waited another minute before reaching out and smearing her face.   
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm just sharing the luck, my love."   
  
They sat playfully glaring at each other before Jean-Luc lost the battle with his smile. They laughed together as they cleaned butter from their faces and finished a cooling meal.  
  
"Jean-Luc!" Beverly called from where she stood in the bathroom after her shower.   
  
"Yes, my love?" He poked his head in the door and did his best to ignore her alluring nakedness.   
  
"Wesley isn't moving." She put her hands on either side of her stomach, fear etched on her face.   
  
"Let's call Kate." Jean-Luc quickly tapped his badge and requested a link to her doctor.   
  
"Pulaski."   
  
"Kate, this is the Picard's. I'm so sorry to bother you this early, but Wesley isn't moving. He's always active after her shower..."  
  
"Jean-Luc, calm down." Kate sounded amused. "Beverly is due in less than 10 days. The baby has moved into position and now he's taking a nice long nap to be ready for birth. Being born takes a lot of energy."  
  
"So nothing's wrong?"   
  
"Most likely, no. If you'd feel safer, come in to the office and I'll do a quick check on both of them."   
  
"Thank you." Jean-Luc nodded, despite not being seen. "We'll be there shortly."  
  
"Oh, and congratulations on your marriage!"  
  
"Technically, that will be in two days." Kate laughed merrily.  
  
"Already referring to her as Mrs. Picard.”  Pulaski snickered. “I'll see you two soon."

 

#######  
  
Jean-Luc found himself standing anxiously waiting for her to join him in the chaplain's office once it was open.   
  
She entered and his mouth went dry. His wife. Their child. She was stunning in her cream colored maternity suit. He couldn't wait to help her change out of it. Damned Kate Pulaski demanding they follow tradition and not see one another the morning of the wedding.  He’d missed her terribly during the night, and the dark circles under her eyes showed she’d suffered the same loneliness.   
  
She reached for his hand as she neared, and he happily took it.   
  
"We are gathered today in the presence of these witnesses to witness the joining of Beverly Howard and Jean-Luc Picard."   
  
Neither of them really heard another word the woman said.  
  
#####  
  
The couple had previously refrained from intercourse, owing to the concern of setting off early labor. Kate had reassured Beverly the night before that she was close enough to her due date that making love on her wedding night, while not completely advisable, was not hazardous to their offspring.   
  
_You're due in a week, Beverly. While I'd caution anyone from intercourse at this time, you're apt to go into labor at any moment anyway.  Wesley’s in a perfect position, he’s dropped, he’s started that nice, long nap, and you’re effacing. If you’re feeling up to it, enjoy it.  
_  
"We won't hurt the baby?" Jean-Luc kissed her hungrily between words.   
  
"No. He's full-term now. If I go into labor we just get to meet him..." She lost her words as he plundered her mouth, his hands working furiously to unfasten her dress. She tugged at his clothing, and soon both let out sighs of desire as their bodies made contact.   
  
Jean-Luc worshiped his wife's body, bringing her to a slow orgasm.  She tried to ride him as he lay on his back, but her legs cramped.  She apologized, but he smiled and helped her shift position so that she was lying on the side of the bed.  He could do the majority of the work while still reaching the spots that gave her the most pleasure. She cried out as he drove her mad once more.   
  
Later, Beverly sat on the edge of their bed, her hands grasping her swollen abdomen.  She'd experienced Braxton Hicks over the last few weeks and was certain these weren't false alarms.  She breathed carefully in through her nose and out through her mouth.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jean-Luc moved to sit behind her, bracing her up as she contracted. He kissed her bare shoulder as he rubbed a gentle hand over her spasming muscles.  
  
"I think we started my labor."   
  
They began timing her contractions. They were still ten minutes apart, so they didn't rush immediately.  He leaned back on the headboard and drew her into his arms. She relaxed as much as possible through four contractions.  He stroked her belly and gently massaged her shoulders, whispering endearments and encouragement.  He chuckled after her fourth, and she gave him a dirty look.  
  
"I finally get to make you scream, and what happens?"  
  
"Our son decides to make me scream."  
  
"This doesn't set a good precedent for our love life." Beverly chuckled at his silliness before she moved away. "You ok?"   
  
"I just need to pee. I'll be back."  
  
He watched her as she hefted herself from the bed and waddled towards the bathroom, one hand on her back and the other under their son. By his count, she had two minutes until her next contraction.   
  
Halfway across the room, she stopped and he could see her abdomen clenched powerfully.   
  
"Jean-Luc." She breathed out his name in a whimper of pain as her water broke.    
  
Twelve hours later, Jean-Luc reached down and brushed a finger along his tiny son's cheek.  He looked up at the clock and grinned. Their anniversary would double as their son's birthday.   
  
"Welcome to the world, Wesley Robert Picard." He bent and placed a gentle kiss to Beverly's forehead. "Thank you." She smiled weakly, barely able to fight sleep any longer. "I love you, Beverly Picard."  
  
"I love you, too, Jean-Luc Picard."   
  
#####  
  
Jean-Luc and Beverly Picard sat at a small table in Ten Forward. They watched as their eldest son, Wesley, laughed with his co-workers. Their next child, Eamon a serious boy of 12 who looked exactly like his father had at that age, played chess with a Vulcan classmate. Little Andrea was sitting with her teacher drawing the sights around her. For being only six, she was attentive to detail.   
  
"We have a perfect family my love." Jean-Luc spoke with no small amount of pride.   
  
"I hope you don't consider it too perfect or complete." Beverly placed her hand over her abdomen and gave him a pointed look.   
  
"Are we?" Joy lit his eyes.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Well," he deadpanned, "I guess it's good that I've learned to make that pie." He leaned her way a bit and she met him in a kiss.   
  
"I love you."  
  
"And I you."  
  
-Fin-

 


End file.
